


Reimagined

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I kinda hijacked the ichabbie convo gifset from 3.13 that @shashaaussi had done over on tumblr. Sorry about that! I’ve decided to move it here. Here’s what I came up with…</p><p>Everyone is gonna hate me for this but….</p><p>With Abbie sitting there, twirling something small in her hands as Crane walks in, nods and begins to walk away… well let’s play this scenario out differently shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reimagined

They’d had a big fight. It was stupid - the proper way to load the dishwasher - but it was big. So big that Crane had stormed out to “gather some of the last fresh air of the season” and left her there alone and on the verge of tears.

She should have known something was off when she picked a fight with him over that. Who was she kidding? She’d known for weeks; she just hadn’t wanted to admit it to herself. Now, she couldn’t avoid the truth any longer; not with the bright pink set of lines staring her in the face.

She heard the door open and turned to see the man she loved walking in, his cheeks rosy from the brisk fall air. He nodded, almost bashful, and began to walk off towards their bedroom.

“Don’t go.” He froze mid-step. “Come and talk to me.”

Panic welled within her and she could feel and emotional lump forming in the back of her throat as he sat next to her. She felt so small, so vulnerable as she watched him reach out for her but then pull back, thinking better of it.

“I shouldn’t have behaved the way I did, Abbie. The amount of stress you have been under, between the Tribulations and your work with the Federal Bureau, I should have seen how stressed you were and acted accordingly. Leaving you in the midst of a disagreement; I had vowed never to leave you and I broke that promise. For that, my love, I will never be able to ask your forgiveness.”

Abbie stared at him, fighting back the flow of tears she could feel coming. She had started this whole thing by blowing up at him because she was hiding something huge, and here he was apologizing to her.

“Crane… Ichabod, please don’t. This was all me. I have been stressed but not for the reasons you think.” Abbie watched the furrow of lines deepen on his forehead as they always did when he was trying to process something. His eyes moved to her fidgeting fingers with curiosity but not quite registering the significance of the small stick in her hands.

Taking a deep breath, she handed him the test and gave up all pretense of keeping it together. Two fat tears slid dow her cheek as Crane’s mouth formed a soft pout.

“Lieutenant, what exactly is…”

“I’m pregnant, Crane.” Abbie watched what she thought was dozens of emotions flow across his face finally landing on shocked joy. “I know you weren’t expecting this. Hell, I wasn’t expecting this.” She took another breath and looked him in the eye. “I’m scared, Crane and I’m going to need your help. More now than ever.”

Abbie could barely keep the tremble out of her voice. She was terrified. What if she wound up crazy like Mama? What if something happened to them and they didn’t survive the fight? What if he left again? What if she wasn’t cut out to be a mom? All of these fears clawed at her to the point of madness.

She’d lost herself so deep in thought that Ichabod’s arms wrapping around her small frame startled her. He pulled her close and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

“We will face this new miraculous adventure together, Abbie.”

“Stay with me, Crane.”

“Always, Lieutenant. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters therein. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
